Metamorphosis
by amyybri
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn? What happens to the Cullens and the werewolves? What happens after six years have past and Nessie is fully grown?


**A/N: I don't own Twilight; Stephenie Meyer does.**

_1. Happy Birthday_

It's my sixth birthday, but it's not a normal six year olds birthday. What is normal anyway? Well, there's the world's standard or there's _my_ standard. The world's normal birthday party for a six year old would be having a themed birthday party. A princess tea party or something along those lines. There would be cake with pink frosting, presents any six year old girl would want, maybe even a pinata for those Latin families, but _my_ normal brithday party is a little different. My family would throw me a party, there would be cake, and presents but _my_ family isn't supossed to exsist in the world. I live in a world were vampires and werewolves, both very different species, live together peacefully, even though it wasn't that way from the beginning.

I am a hybrid; half human and half vampire. I have the body of a fourteen year old but I have only been alive for six years. So instead of having a themed party with all my elementary friends, I'm having a big party with my whole family; human, vampire, and werewolf. My aunt Alice, the one who planned the party, was for sure going over the top like she always had for all my other birthdays.

I was upstairs at my grandparents house in my aunt Alice's room looking at myself in the mirror. The dress I was wearing was light blue- thin satin straps- that went down to my knees. It looked more like a ballerina attire. My bronze hair was in lose curls that fell down my back. My make-up was very limited, my mother always told me I look better without so much make-up. I put on some lip gloss and mascara, I was sure my mother could handle that. Sometimes I feel bad for my mother because I know how hard it was for her to see me grow up so fast. I know my dad feels the same way but he doesn't show it as much as my mom, he's better at hiding it.

"Knock, knock," my mom's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turn towards the door way to see her looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a silk royal blue dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves were cut down the middle and flowed lose. She walked to me and I notice that she was wearing black heels.

"How did aunt Alice and aunt Rose get you to wear these? I thought you don't like wearing heels?" I smirked. She grimaced while looking down at the shoes.

"Well," she breathed, "I thought since tonight is a very special occasion thought I might as well." she smiled softy. I chuckled quietly while shaking my head.

"You look beautiful," I said and hugged her, my head coming up to her chest, "I love you, Mama." she placed her hand on my head and stroked up and down my back, "I love you too, Renesmee," she pulled away from me, placed her hands on my shoulders, and took a good look at me.

"You look so beautiful," she said.

"Yes she does," my dad's voice said. He was at the doorway- a small smile playing on his lips- wearing a blue cotton sweater- v-necked- , a white collared shirt under, and black slacks.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said bashfully, "You look nice too." I added. "Thank you sweetheart," he smiled.

"Everyone is here and they are waiting for you. When your ready come downstairs." my mom said. She kissed my forehead gently then was at my dad's side in a heart beat.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," my dad said.

I smiled at him, _I love you, Daddy_, I thought. His smiled widened then he looked down at my mom adoringly, gave her a quick kiss, then entwined his fingers with hers. My mom gave me one last look before she closed the door, looking a little dazed. I laughed quietly at the affect my dad had on my her.

"They love each other so much," I sighed under my breath.

I was used to seeing them like this, as well as the rest of my family, especially the wolves, what with the whole imprinting thing. But it always made me happy to see that my parents loved each other so much, I couldn't imagine them not being together. My mom told me that once they were separated for a time and how it broke her heart to be away from him. I understood my father's view when he told me more about why he left. Even as he told me I could see how much it hurt him to know that my mom was heart broken because of his decision. He told me that if it weren't for Jacob, he wouldn't know what would have happened. I laughed to myself, thinking about when my parents told me how _my_ Jacob used to be in love with my mom.

I looked myself over one last time, than was at the top of the stairs in a heart beat. There were white Christmas lights on the railing of the stairs and some more framing the walls. aunt Alice promise to make it causal and comfortable but classy. The house looked great like always. Everyone I loved and knew was at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at me. Grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle, mom and dad, aunt Rose and uncle Emmett, Seth and Leah, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Billy, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, my Jacob. I stopped looking at everyones faces once I found his. He was looking at me like he was in awe, his lips moved slightly and if I didn't have super hearing or perfect vision I probably wouldn't have caught the words.

"Wow," he sighed softly, "she looks so beautiful," he said in a dazed voice. I blushed at his comment, something I inherited from my mother. I walked down the stairs at a human pace, only looking at him. He seemed to break out of his dazed moment because he smiled softly and walked towards me. When I reached the last step he was already there waiting with his arm extended out to me, palm facing up. I place my hand in his, showing him my thoughts.

_Thank you. You don't look so bad your self_, I thought with a chuckle. His smile widened at my comment. I laced my fingers with his and walked into the crowd smiling happily. Aunt Alice did an amazing job, everything looked surreal and magical.

"Where's auntie Alice? I need to thank her for doing an awesome job," I asked Jacob.

"Your welcome Nessie," Alice's voice came from the back of the crowd. The people move away to reveal my very petite Aunt holding a large cake with pink frosting and six hot pink candles. Behind her was my lean Uncle Jasper holding a camera.

"Smile Nessie," he said cheerfully. Then Alice started singing Happy Birthday and everyone joined in with her. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek softly.

"Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang the last part loudly and cheerfully. I smiled widely then leaned towards the cake and blew the candles out. Jacob lean into me, his lips at my ear.

"Happy Birthday, honey," he whispered.

"Okay," Aunt Alice said, "if you want cake come this way. We have ice cream too." I saw Paul and Quil- with Claire right behind him- rush to the back table for the cake and ice cream.

"They never change," I laughed. My grandpa Charlie came up to me then and gave me a big hug.

"Wow, your so big kiddo. I can't believe it your...um..." he pulled back to look at me with a confused face. He still hasn't gotten used to me growing up so fast.

"It's okay Grandpa," I said with a smirk, "I love you too." he sighed and relax a little. He never wanted to know too much. "Need to know", Jacob always told him.

"Here's your gift." he said handing me a small wrapped box.

"Thank you, grandpa," I kissed his cheek, "Can I open now?" I asked with a smirk. He chuckled at my expression.

"You do what ever you want, sweetheart." he said as he stroked my cheek. Then he walked away heading towards Billy.

"Do you think he'll figure out what we really are one day?" I asked in a sober voice; not taking my eyes off my grandpa's retreating figure.

"Nah. Charlie loves you guys too much to mess up what he has now. He knows that if he knows too much he'll lose you. It would break his heart." Jacob reassured me.

"I guess your right," I sighed. He chuckled softly then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nessie!" Claire's voice rang. I looked around and found Claire sitting on the white couch next to Quil eating cake and ice cream. I had been close to Claire for my short toddler years but soon we grew apart because it was hard for her to keep up with me. We were still good friends though. It was still weird knowing that Claire was always two years older than me. Well, technically speaking.

"Hey Claire! Are you having fun?" I asked sitting beside her and Jake sitting next to me on the couch arm.

"I'm great. Quil sure does like the cake," she laughed while Jake snickered. I looked to the seat next to her to see Quil's mouth covered with pink frosting.

"Well, at least the cake won't go to waist," I giggled.

"Hey Quil, leave some for the rest of us!" Jacob teased.

"Oh you should see Paul! I think he's on his fourth slice already." Quil smirked. At this, Jacob's face slipped into a worry frown.

"I'll be right back, Nessie," he said with his eyes glued to the back table where the cake was. I couldn't help but laugh as he rushed to get a piece before it was gone.

"You wolves sure can eat." I murmured.

"What's that you have?" Claire asked looking at the small package grandpa Charlie gave me.

"Oh. It's a gift from my grandpa Charlie." I said with a warm smile.

"Open it!" she ordered.

I chuckled quietly then slowly took off the wrapping paper, not wanting to rip it. It was a picture fame with a picture of me and my grandpa on my first Christmas. Grandpa Charlie and I were on the couch- I was sitting on his lap- next to the Christmas tree. I had a small smile on my face while waving to the camera and grandpa Charlie was smiling widely. I could see his laugh lines and the sparkle in his eyes; it was such a happy moment. He was laughing because before the picture was taken, I was playing with some wrapping paper that had caught my eyes. Little did I know that it had tape at the ends. It stuck to my hands and I waved them in the air in every direction trying to get it off. I laughed remembering at how curious I was then.

"Aw, how cute you were!" Claire said bringing me back to the present.

"What are you talking about? She still is." I hadn't noticed that Jacob was sitting beside me again holding two plates of cake and ice cream. He handed me one of the glass plates after I set down the picture fame on the coffee table.

"Yum. Thanks," I said sarcastically while licking my upper lip. Jacob knew I didn't really tolerate human food but he still encouraged me to try some here and there. I showed him that I took a bite of the pink cake to humor him; he smirked at me and I scowled.

"I knew you would enjoy it," he chuckled. I gave him a fake smile that felt tight and uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore it.

"Yeah yeah," I mumbled causing Jacob to laugh loudly.

"Okay it's time to open the gifts!" I heard my aunt Alice squeal in excitement.

The gifts were brought to the living room where we were currently sitting. Aunt Alice and grandma Esme piled the gifts in a neat pile while everyone got comfortable around the couch. The vampire part of my family stood in the back while the wolves and humans sat on the couch opposite of us and some on the floor in front of me. Alice passed me the gifts and I opened each one carefully- not wanting to ruin the pretty paper.

This moment always reminded me of how my mom had an accident on her eighteenth birthday involving uncle Jasper and blood; lots of blood. Uncle Emmett had told me a few years ago and thought it was hilarious looking back now because my mom used to be uncoordinated, or so my family tells me. It was hard for me to grasp that my mother had been human once because I've only known the vampire one. So when I heard stories before her change, I just couldn't imagine it.

After opening the gifts it was getting dark out so most of guests left saying, "Good night," or "Happy Birthday,". I was okay with that; I didn't really want to have a big party anyway. After all it was my mom's and aunt Alice's idea. I understood why my mom wanted to have a big party, because it was going to be my last birthday were I actually grew in the year. With my aunt it was for the same reason but mostly because she wanted an excuse for throwing a party. When I told her that, she said, "Party?!? This was just a gathering! If you would have let me throw you a party..." she rambled on. I rolled my eyes at her with a small smile trying to ignore her rant. That was my auntie Alice for you.

I was helping grandma Esme with washing the dishes when I hear my mom's voice calling me from the living room. I excused myself and skipped to the living room in high spirits. She was sitting with my dad on the couch; their hands linked together between them.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Come sit with us for a moment." my mom said. Everyone but my vampire family had left and Jacob had left with Billy, Sam, and Emily saying he would meet me back at my house later in the night. I sat down on the small coffee table in front of them. They didn't say anything for a moment; they just stared at me with sad smiles. I was getting a little concerned but then my dad- hearing my distress- spoke up.

"Your mother and I have a present for you," he spoke softly. My mom gestured to the tiny velvet box next to me. "I discussed about it with Jake and your father and they both agreed to give it to you," my mother smiled.

With curiosity boiling inside me, I reached for the small black box and opened it. Inside was the bracelet my mom always wore; the one with the diamond heart on it and the wooden wolf. My parents each told me about it but I didn't understand why they were giving it to _me._ It was a gift for my mother; why would she give it to me? I mean I had always loved it; it was beautiful, but it wasn't mine! I looked at my mom with a confused expression but she only smiled at me.

"It's the world you live in; the world filled with vampires and wolves. It's more of who you are then of me." she told me sincerely.

"But I still don't understand why. I mean, thank you but Mama...it's yours. Daddy gave it to you because he wanted you to have him on your mind and in your heart. And Jake gave this to you as a graduation present. I'm sorry but I can't take that away from you." I said holding it out for her to take but she just smiled warmly at me, "Please Mama, take it back." I said in a pleading voice. She sighed softly and took the bracelet from my hands but also grabbing my left hand with both of hers.

"I want you to have it," she spoke quietly looking at me straight in the eyes, "Renesmee, I want you to have it so you can always remember the people who love you. The people who will always be here for you. Your family who raised you and watched you grow up." her voice grew louder but I could still hear the love and sincerity in every word. She twisted my hand- palm facing down- and put the bracelet on me. It looked perfect and beautiful. I could feel the moisture in my eyes and the uncomfortable presser that felt like a lump was struck in my throat. When the tears had spilled over and rolled down my cheeks, I looked up at my parents with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned forward and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, your welcome sweetheart," she kissed my cheek, "I love you so much." I knew that if she could cry she would have tears running down her beautiful face.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said and gave him a big hug and kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome, princess," he said softly kissing my forehead, "You and your mother are the best thing that ever happened to me," he spoke love ringing strongly in his voice.

I pulled away- wiping my tear stained face- and laughed in pure bliss. Here we were getting all emotional on my birthday; it wasn't like someone had died or something. I just grew up and now I was old enough to make my own decisions and live my own life. They must have known that for a while now. But I was never leaving them; I loved them too much.

"Look at us," I giggled, "Well, I should say, 'Look at me'. I shouldn't be crying on my birthday!" I laughed at myself.

"Nessie, it's your birthday! You can cry if you want to! Cry if you want to!" I heard uncle Emmett's booming voice in the kitchen. Then I heard him say "Ouch!" knowing that auntie Rose probably hit the back of his head. I just sat there laughing loudly with my parents giggling.

"Thanks Emmett! For ruining one of the best moments with my daughter and wife!" my dad said once the laughed had died down.

In the other room I could hear the rest of my family laugh and snicker. _I love my family,_ I thought to myself. I looked at my dad and mom- cuddled together on the couch- with widen smiles on their faces and knowing that I would never forget this moment. This was a happy moment.

**A/N: There you go! I finally finished the first chapter!! I know, I know. "It took you long enough!" I'm sorry it took long. I hope you enjoyed it! The story doesn't finish here; I still have the a little more in stored. So if you have any ideas or comments I would love to hear them ^_^**

**P.S. I just want to thank you all for reading my story and for your support. It means a lot to me :)**


End file.
